Birds & Arrows
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Missing scene from "New Beginnings" - Dinah decides to surprise Ollie by taking him out to lunch one afternoon. When she walks in on him flirting with Zatanna in his office at LuthorCorp Plaza, though, things quickly turn ugly...and passionate. Dollie fic


**Title:** Birds & Arrows

**Couples/Characters:** Dinah/Ollie, Zatanna

**Rated:** R (M) for slightly mature scenes towards the end

**Set during:** post-"Free" from _New Beginnings_

**Summary:** Dinah decides to surprise Oliver by taking him out to lunch one afternoon. When she walks in on him and Zatanna flirting in his office at LuthorCorp Plaza, though, things quickly turn ugly...and passionate.

**A/N:** For those of you who have not read my bio page recently, I decided to discontinue writing all of my unfinished stories a few months ago. I uploaded this story once before with little success, yet I chose to upload it again as a chance to see if anyone would still like me to continue my Chlavis story _New Beginnings_. Since _New Beginnings_ was my all-time favorite story to write, I would be willing to finish it—but only if I get enough feedback to encourage me that it's worth finishing. Anyways, for all of you who have read _New Beginnings_, or just enjoy Dollie in general, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

After the elevator finally reached the top floor at LuthorCorp Plaza and the doors opened up, Dinah stepped out in one of her many black and yellow-clad outfits and brunette wig. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to surprise Ollie by taking him out to lunch.

Even though they had only been dating a couple of months, the blonde still couldn't believe she and Oliver had lasted this long, especially when Lois Lane and Tess Mercer had been the only other relationships in his life to have lasted for more than a few weeks. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf; maybe his womanizing days were really behind him and Ollie was finally ready to settle down with someone. Whatever stage he was in, Dinah knew in her heart that she had never felt this way about anyone else before. Oliver Queen was like a drug to her and she couldn't stay away from him…no matter how hard she tried.

The glass doors opened automatically when Dinah stood right outside Ollie's private office, and just as she let herself in, she spotted her boyfriend practically hanging all over an attractive woman dressed in a magician's outfit and black fishnet stockings, much like her own. He was grinning at this woman like the Cheshire Cat, while she grinned back at him, sitting on top of his desk with her right hand touching his shoulder. When Oliver heard the sound of the office doors swoosh open and he saw Dinah, the smile on his face quickly disappeared and he immediately stepped away from Zatanna.

"Dinah, hey. What—What are you doing here? I mean, I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight."

"I came by to surprise you and take you out to lunch," she replied too calmly, "but I guess the real surprise is on me, huh?"

"Dinah, I can explain th—"

"No, that's alright, Ollie," she said with a fake smile. "I think I've got the picture."

And with that, she walked out of his office.

"Dinah, wait!" he called out a few seconds later, as he chased after her down the hallway. "What you just saw in there—it isn't what you think, I swear."

Before he knew it was coming, she slapped him hard across the face, which almost immediately left a red mark on his right cheek where she hit him.

"You bastard!" Dinah spoke out with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that a little, but—"

"Oh, you got that right, and that's only the first round."

"Will you at least let me explain? Zatanna and I were just laughing about—"

"What, about how you successfully turned me into the world's biggest fool by making me believe your womanizing days were actually over before you gave her a hot quickie right there in your office?"

"We weren't going to have sex!" he blurted out angrily. "I can't believe—do you really think that's the only thing on my mind? That I want to have sex with every beautiful woman who walks up to me?"

"Except for when you're in costume, I know sex is the only thing on your brain."

"The media has been calling me a playboy who drinks too much and has sex on the brain 24/7 for years, but if you believe any of that is true after what we've shared together, then—"

"Oh, cut the violin act, Ollie. Do you honestly expect me to believe a damn thing that comes out of your mouth after I caught you with that magician minx _on your desk_?"

"We weren't doing anything!"

She shook her head in disappointment. "I don't believe you."

Finally leaving his side, Dinah walked towards the elevator and pushed the 'Down' button before looking back at him and saying, "You know, I really thought you had changed, and there was a small part of me that believed it was because of what we've shared together. But after seeing you with the Abracadabra diva in there... now I know my first impression of you was right all along. You never cared about me. I mean, what's there to care about when I was just another notch on your belt? I was just another trophy to display on your mantle, another name to add to the list of endless women you've been with over the years."

"That's not true, Dinah," his voice was laced with emotion. "You know you're not my easy access route to on-demand booty calls. You mean more to me than any other woman I've ever been with."

"If that was really true, Ollie, then I wouldn't have caught you flirting with another woman."

The silver elevator doors opened up and she stepped inside.

With tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she turned around and softly whispered, "Goodbye, Ollie."

And she left.

* * *

It took all of her inner strength not to burst out crying in public as Dinah walked out of LuthorCorp Plaza. The beautiful blonde knew she shouldn't be this upset about Oliver. After all, they had only dated a few months, and she knew about his infamous track record with women long before they ever began dating. The guy was nothing more than a booze-hounding womanizer with a green leather fetish.

_So why did it hurt so much?_

_Because she truly thought he had changed._

_And she thought he had changed for her..._

_...because he was falling in love with her..._

_...like she was with him._

"Dinah, wait!" she heard him yell out when he found her just a couple of yards away from the building.

"I don't have anything else to say to you, Oliver!" she shouted back.

"I wasn't cheating on you with Zatanna," he continued yell out while following her down the sidewalk, as people began staring at them. "I would never do that to you."

"Do whatever you want with her. Have sex with her in your office; let her saw you in half at her next magic show. I don't care anymore."

"No, stop," the billionaire playboy said when he was finally close enough to reach out and grab her arm to turn her around.

"I'm done, Ollie," she said sharply, releasing her arm from his grasp. "We're finished. We're through. And if it wasn't for the sake of the team, I swear I'd never see you again."

"I'm not gonna let you walk out on our relationship just because of one screw-up."

"Just because of one screw-up?" she repeated his words angrily. "Your track record is more like watching the domino effect!"

"Why, because of all the women I've been with before you? Dinah, if that's what you're really worried about, you've got no reason to worry, because none of them meant half as much to me as you do."

"How can you even say that with a straight face when I just caught you with that woman?"

Eyes blazing with passion, he stood so close to her now that their bodies brushed up against each other. "Oh, you wanna know how I can say that? Because the only woman I want is _you_! And at the monumental risk of sounding like some babbling idiot out of a bad romance novel, hell, I'll just throw all my cards down on the table and admit that I've never felt this way about anyone! Not with Mercy. Not even with Lois."

Trying not to be taken aback by his words, the blonde continued to stand her ground. "And what's that supposed to mean? You would rather take me to the ball instead of them? Wow, I'm touched."

"It means that for the first time in my life, I think I'm actually in love."

Unsure if she heard him correctly, Dinah stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You know it's true, Pretty Bird," he whispered a breath's space away from her lips. "It's always been you."

Cupping the backside of her head, Oliver pulled her into a sensual kiss. She immediately responded by closing her eyes, kissing him back with as much fervor and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dinah knew on some level that it was wrong to be kissing him when she was still so angry at him, but she couldn't stop herself…not now. Not when it felt so right at the same time. She wanted to believe his words were truthful, especially when they seemed so sincere and heartfelt. Yet how could she trust Ollie again after what she just saw in his office? How could she know he'd never pull another stunt on her again when she knew full well that he had been in this exact situation a hundred before?

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Dinah asked after she broke the kiss almost a minute later. "How can I be sure that this isn't just some ploy to get me back into your bed until you get bored or fed up with me?"

"I would never get bored or fed up with you."

"And why not?"

"God, you really don't get it, do you? You... You have no idea."

"Get what?"

"I grew up in the life of luxury, with money, power, and yeah, beautiful women at my beck and call whenever I felt like it. But ever since that night I asked you to join the team, I knew there was something about you...something that I couldn't shake. You know me better than anyone—at least when you're thinking clearly. You make my heart jump in my throat whenever you look at me...or say something nice about me. I get jealous every time I see you with another guy. You're one of the few women I've been with who hasn't been after my bank account or their fifteen minutes of fame for being my girlfriend. Cheesy as it sounds, you're not like the others, Dinah... You're different."

"Ollie..." she weakly whispered out, averting her eyes from his.

"And even though I know you're trying to force yourself not to believe it," he said softly, forcing her to stare into his brown eyes when he raised her chin up with his forefinger, "deep down, you know how much you mean to me."

She cupped his cheek with her right hand, and after staring into his brown eyes lovingly for what seemed like hours, she kissed him.

* * *

"I'm sorry if Oliver and I gave you the wrong impression earlier, Miss Lance," Zatanna apologized once the couple came back up to his office twenty minutes later. "I never meant to start a circus."

"Call me Dinah, and you don't have to worry about before," the blonde smiled in return. "I'll make sure it's a mistake he never forgets."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the sound of that?" Ollie wondered with a hint of fear in his tone.

The two women laughed before Zatanna added, "You shouldn't worry about your place in Oliver's life. I've seen the way he talks about you. I don't think there's a single spell in my book that could put a brighter smile on his face than the one I've seen whenever he thinks about you. He obviously cares about you very much."

Dinah couldn't help but blush a little by the magician's words. "Thank you."

"And since I've probably stolen the show away from you two lovebirds long enough, I think I should leave now. I need to speak with Clark about something before I head back to Gotham anyway."

"No, you don't have to leave yet," Dinah insisted, trying to encourage her to stay. "Besides, it's not like we just walked out of Judge Judy's courtroom."

"Really? Because it sure seemed like we did half an hour ago," Ollie half-joked, which received him a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

"Please, stay and have lunch with us. We'd love to have your company. You're a member of the team, after all."

Oliver looked at Dinah and nodded his head in agreement. As soon as the pair looked back at Zatanna, though, she was gone.

A moment of silence passed between the couple, yet before Dinah could ask where the superheroine vanished off to in the blink of an eye, Ollie spoke up again.

"She's right, you know. No one's ever made me feel the way I do about you."

"Pretty speeches will get you nowhere with me, Mr. Queen, so save the sweet talk for your next victim," she smiled, fixing his black silk tie.

"I thought you didn't want me to have any more victims."

"I don't, but—"

"But nothing, Pretty Bird. You're the only woman I want."

"So you say now," she continued to tease him with a playful grin.

"What, you want me to prove it?" he asked her before he turned around and wiped everything off his silver desk in one fell swoop. Papers, pens, and other various office supplies flew everywhere, soon littering the floor. He patted the table with his left hand and smiled, "Come here and I'll prove it to you."

"Oliver, you do realize what you just did, right?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll have my secretary reorganize everything again later."

"Okay, if you say—"

Dinah was once again cut off by Ollie when he took her into his arms and pulled her into a fierce kiss that left them both breathless once they finally came up for air several moments later.

"Did you think I was just kidding?" he whispered huskily just centimeters away from her lips.

Not able to keep a straight face, she giggled, "You know you have a serious one-track mind problem, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but we can deal with that later," he commented unconcernedly, as he grabbed ahold of her hips, guiding her body along until they switched spots, and hoisted her up onto his cleared-off desk, "because the only thing I want to focus on right now is making love to you."

"_Here_?" she gaped at him in shock. "Okay, see, this is what I'm talking about. All you think about is sex. And is this how we're going to 'kiss and make up' after every fight we get into from now on? Have wild, jungle sex in the most random places?"

_God, he hoped so..._

"Maybe we should fight more often, then," he suggested in a low voice and started unbuckling her black leather belt.

"Ollie, we can't just..." Dinah's words quickly trailed off when she felt his lips on her neck, lavishing her soft skin with hot, wet kisses, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer even though a part of her knew this wasn't the right time or place. "We're in your office... What if someone walks in and sees us?"

"It's already taken care of," he replied smoothly, while ripping the belt off of her dark blue denim jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"I told my secretary before we came back in here to hold all calls and meetings for the next two hours in case your offer to take me to lunch still stood."

"So why don't we stick with my original plan and go out to eat?"

"Because now I want to skip lunch and go straight to dessert."

Refusing to say anything else or hear another one of her protests, Ollie's lips descended onto Dinah's in a searing kiss. Responding eagerly, she wrapped her legs around his torso and impatiently removed his black jacket, then grazed his well-made, shirt-covered chest with her fingertips. He removed her black leather jacket, which allowed him to slip his hands underneath her sun yellow tank top and explore more of her soft, creamy flesh. Kisses quickly became more intense, filled with desperation and deep, pleasurable moans of desires. Gently pressing her down onto the desk, Ollie resumed planting sweet kisses along Dinah's neck and collar bone, sucking at her pulse point. In no time at all, the two were undressing one another until every strip of their clothing was scattered on the floor, and Oliver finally took her right there on the top of his desk.

"I've never...wanted anyone...as much...as I...want you, Dinah," he spoke out hoarsely between each thrust. "And you're the...only woman...in my heart."

Ollie continued to thrust harder and faster into her, bringing her closer to the edge with every passing second. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back against the desk in response. She clawed at his bare back, leaving red scratch marks everywhere. She was so close...

Less than an hour ago Dinah was angrier with Ollie than she ever had been, yet here they were—making love on top of his desk in his office. In the back of her mind, she tried to tell herself that Oliver just knew how to make women fall for him, no matter how hard some of them tried to resist his charm. As long as they were alone and sexual tension hung in the air, it was just in his nature to take a woman wherever it was suitable for him. But her heart was telling her a different story. It was telling her Ollie really did care about her and wanted to be with only her—that their relationship wasn't just meaningless hot quickies whenever and wherever he wanted them. He was ready to commit to a serious relationship with her...and she believed him.

She really did.

"I believe you..." Dinah whispered against his sweaty skin breathlessly, and then reached up to kiss him on the lips. "I believe you."

After going two more rounds on his desk, Oliver and Dinah eventually ended up on the floor behind his desk, with only a black silk blanket covering their naked bodies. Spent yet content from their passionate lovemaking, the couple was now laughing and giggling about silly nonsense in the afterglow. Yet since their two hours of "playtime" would be over in less than a half hour, Dinah knew they needed to get dressed soon.

"People are going to start wonder where you are, Ollie, and I don't think you want the attention we would attract if someone was to catch us looking like this, so we better get up now."

She started to sit up, trying to fix her tousled blonde hair by running her fingers through it, until Oliver eased her back down to the floor, where she once again laid her head on top of his bare chest, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I'm not ready to share you with the rest of the world just yet, Pretty Bird. Besides, we still have a little time."

Looking up at him, Dinah said, "You actually want someone to walk in here and catch us naked together, don't you?"

"Wouldn't be the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me," he grinned mischievously at her.

Shaking her head in amusement, she smiled, "You are something else, Oliver Queen."

* * *

**A/N:** **Please review!  
**


End file.
